Rival Love
by Nyimi-chan
Summary: Sampai kapan kisah ini akan berakhir?  Apakah akan terus menerus seperti ini?  Terjebak dalam sebuah kisah cinta yang penuh penyesalan serta pengkhianatan didalamnya…  Dengan jarak sebagai pembatasnya….  WARNING inside, RnR please
1. Chapter 1

RIVAL LOVE

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairings : Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura Haruno.

WARNING : AU, OOC, TYPO, EYD AMBURADUL.

Don't Like Don't Read.

Apakah ini karma bagiku ?

Aku yang dulu membencinya.

Perasaan itu perlahan-lahan berubah seiring berjalannya waktu.

Kebersamaan kami selama ini.

Apakah ini cinta ?

.

.

.

RIVAL LOVE

" Anak-anak, tugas yang ibu berikan kemarin silahkan dikumpulkan. Bagi buku yang belum disampul tidak akan ibu periksa." Jelas seorang guru di depan para muridnya. Kurenai, itulah namanya. Guru matematika merangkap guru BP yang super jutek dan galak. Tak ada siswa yang berani melanggar peraturan-peraturan yang ia buat.

Sementara itu di barisan paling belakang, tengah terjadi sebuah perdebatan kecil antara dua orang gadis.

" Ino, bagaimana ini aku belum menyampul bukuku ?Kupinjam saja sampulmu ini." kata gadis berambut pink ini merebut paksa buku yang bersampul biru itu dari temannya.

" seenak jidatmu saja, forehead. sini kembalikan." kata gadis yang diketahui bernama ino ini merebut kembali bukunya yang tadi diambil secara paksa.

" tapi bagaimana dengan nilaiku pig ?" ialah Sakura, satu dari sekian banyak nama di Blacklist Kurenai. Dan ia menempati posisi teratas.

" aku tak tahu." ucap ino mengendikkan bahunya. Tiba-tiba sebuah suara bariton yang berasal dari bangku sebelah sukses membuat kedua gadis ini menoleh.

" hn. kebetulan aku bawa dua." katanya dengan nada cool, sembari mengacungkan kertas biru itu. Gadis pinky itu tersenyum lalu menyambar kertas biru yang dipegang pria tersebut. Dan langsung memakaikannya pada buku matematikanya.

" terimakasih." kata Sakura tersenyum manis pada pria berambut raven itu.

" hn." katanya acuh tak acuh menatap kedepan. Sakura mendengus kesal.

" Kumpulkan! 5...4...3..." Perintah kurenai tegas pada seluruh siswa dikelas itu. Serempak semua siswa termasuk sakura bangkit dari bangkunya lalu berlari kecil kemeja guru.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~x~x~x~

Keesokan harinya...

" Naruto! bisakah kau berhenti menendangi bangkuku sehari saja ?" Kata sakura penuh penekanan pada setiap suku katanya. Tiba-tiba ia menyambar tas naruto lalu memindahkannya kebangku yang di duduki pria raven yang tempo hari telah memberinya kertas sampul berwarna biru.

" hei baka kau pindah kesini. dan kau..." kata sakura menunjuk sasuke yang sedang asyik dengan earphone-nya. Tanpa basa-basi sakura menarik lengan sasuke untuk memindahkan bangku tempatnya duduk.

" Hei apa yang kau lakukan ?" kata sasuke berusaha melepaskan cengkraman lengan sakura yang sedang emosi.

" sudahlah ikuti saja apa kataku." Ucap sakura masih berusaha menyeret sasuke pindah dari tempatnya.

" hn, sesukamulah." Kata sasuke pasrah. Sedangkan Ino, ia tak mau ambil pusing dengan apa yang sakura lakukan. Ia lebih memilih membaca majalah fashion yang baru ia beli tadi pagi di toko buku langganannya.

" Sudah kau duduk saja disitu, dan jangan ganggu aku." Sakura berkata sebal. Lalu ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di samping ino.

" Akhirnya, kau berhenti juga forehead." Ino akhirnya angkat bicara. Sedangkan yang dipanggil forehead hanya mendengus dan memberikan deathglare andalannya.

" apa maksudmu pig ?" ucap sakura dengan nada yang dibuat semanis mungkin.

" Gendang telingaku hampir pecah mendengar suaramu itu.." Jawab ino dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

" Sudahlah lupakan." Sakura mengambil napas dalam, mencoba menghilangkan sisa-sisa emosi yang ada. Ia membalikkan badannya menghadap pria berambut raven itu.

" Hei kau." katanya sedikit kasar. Sasuke melepas earphonenya.

" apa ?" katanya santai. Sakura menjulurkan tangannya.

" Namaku Sakura." Sakura tersenyum tulus, lalu menjabat tangan sasuke.

" hn." Ucap sasuke membalas jabatan tangan sakura.

" bukan hn. jawab dong." Sakura sedikit gemas, emosinya mulai terpancing.

" ya." 2 kedutan muncul di jidat lebar sakura.

" grrrr. Siapa namamu?" kata sakura sedikit jengah dengan sikap sasuke padanya.

" Sasuke Uchiha." ucapnya dingin seraya mengotak-atik handphone miliknya.

" sini!" ucap sakura merebut paksa handphone sasuke.

" hei! apa-apaan kau?" ucap sasuke berusaha merebut handphonenya kembali.

" diam saja baka." ucap sakura dingin seraya memencet tombol keypad handphone sasuke.

" ini kumasukkan nomor handphoneku." kata sakura menyodorkan handphone itu kembali kepada pemiliknya.

" hn." dengan santai sasuke merebut kembali handphonenya.

" dasar manusia hn." ujar sakura sebal dan memberikan deathglare andalannya pada sasuke. Sedangkan sasuke hanya terkekeh geli melihat sikap sakura.

.

.

.

.

~x~x~x~

.

.

.

.

.

3 hari kemudian...

" Sakura." Ucap sasuke melambai-lambaikan pulpen tinta hitamnya dikemeja putih sakura. Sakura yang sedikit risi dengan sikap sasuke itu, membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menghadap sasuke yang duduk dibelakangnya.

" boleh kupinjam tipe-x mu?" kata sasuke menyeringai tipis. Sakura mendengus sebal seraya berbalik dan mengambil tipe-x yang ia simpan dikotak pensilnya.

" ini. kembali utuh." sakura menyodorkan tipe-x nya lalu kembali melakukan aktifitasnya semula, yaitu. mengerjakan PR-nya yang belum selesai.

" Sakura kita ganti baju yuk ?" ucap ino mengajak sakura mengganti baju seragamnya dengan baju olahraga. maklum setelah ini pelajaran olahraga.

" yuk." jawab sakura mengambil baju olahraga yang ia simpan didalam tasnya, lalu berjalan menuju toilet.

.

.

.

" ra baju lo knapa ? kok banyak coretan pulpennya?" ucap ino seraya menunjuk punggung sakura yang masih tertutupi kemeja putihnya.

" waahh seriusan?" sontak sakura menghadapkan punggungnya kedepan cermin lalu menggeram kesal saat menyadari banyak coretan pulpen disitu.

" awas kau pantat ayam!" geram sakura mengepalkan tangannya.

" hahahahaha" ino tertawa yang langsung dibalas dengan deathglare sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

" dari sinilah semua cerita ini dimulai." Sakura menyeringai lebar, sembari mencorat-coret sebuah buku catatan yang isinya adalah tugas bahasa inggris yang diberikan asuma sensei, dengan pulpen tinta hitamnya.

" rasakan kau pantat ayam!" sakura masih menyeringai.

Bel-pun berbunyi seluruh siswa memasuki kelas termasuk Sasuke. Setelah duduk manis di bangkunya mata sasuke membulat, melihat buku catatan bahasa inggrisnya yang penuh dengan coretan pulpen tinta hitam. Dia terdiam menatap sakura dengan tatapan tajam dan deathglare andalannya, seakan-akan berkata 'cewek gila! lihat pembalasanku nanti.' sedangkan sakura yang ditatap seperti itu tersenyum menantang, berkata dengan tatapan matanya 'oke, siapa takut'.

Terdengar keributan dikelas XI-F, kelas dimana Sakura dan Sasuke ditempatkan. Dimana salah seorang guru yang mengajar pada saat itu berhalangan hadir, dan merdekalah mereka.

" Pantat ayam, kembalikan buku IPA-ku!" teriak sakura meraih-raih buku yang diacungkan Sasuke, maklum postur tubuh sasuke yang lebih tinggi dibandingka sakura menyulitkan sakura untuk meraih buknya itu.

" tidak!" sasuke menyeringai. lalu berjalan menghampiri tempat duduk naruto dan menyabotase pulpen tinta hitam yang sedang dipakai kiba untuk menulis. Dibukalah lembar demi lembar buku IPA sakura lalu ia menulis dengan huruf super besar dan ekstra tebal. 'JIDAT' Sakura berjalan kedepan kelas lau mengambil penghapus whiteboard yang berada didepan meja guru. Lalu ia menghampiri Sasuke yang tengah mengobrol asyik dengan teman-temannya. Dan 'CUP' mengapus itu mencium pipi sasuke dengan mesra(?) dan meninggalkan bekas berwarna hitam disana.

" hei! kau ini jadi cewek jail banget ya! Awas kau! lihat nanti!" ucap sasuke penuh penekan pada setiap suku katanya.

" liat aja, aku imut kok." ucap sakura narsis. Sasuke bangkit dari kursi naruto lalu berjalan kesal menuju wastafel yang berada dilantai bawah. Sedangkan sakura hanya menyeringai lebar.

Sasuke kembali dengan pipi yang basah oleh air, yang tadi ia basuh untuk menghilangkan bekas 'ciuman' penghapus whiteboard. Dengan langkah geram ia berjalan masuk kedalam kelas.

" Sasuke ini, buat lap." ino menyodorkan selembar tissu dengan senyuman terbaiknya.

"hn, makasih." ucap sasuke dingin, masih mendeathglare sakura.

" ngapain lu nolongin si pantat ayam itu? harusnya lu biarin aja dia" ujar sakura pada ino yang hanya terpaku pada majalah fashionya.

" kau ini memang cewek gila!" ucap sasuke geram lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursinya.

" bilang aja ide jailnya kalah sama aku." sakura menjulurkan lidahnya pada sasuke. Sementara itu wajah ino berubah menjadi merah menahan amarah. Rupanya sedari tadi ia kesal melihat keakraban sakura dengan sasuke.

" diam kau!" ucap sasuke menendang bangku sakura.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

RIVAL LOVE

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairings : Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura Haruno.

WARNING : AU, OOC, TYPO, EYD AMBURADUL.

Don't Like Don't Read

SUMMARY :

Apakah ini karma bagiku ?

Aku yang dulu membencinya.

Perasaan itu perlahan-lahan berubah seiring berjalannya waktu.

Kebersamaan kami selama ini.

Apakah ini cinta ?

.

.

.

RIVAL LOVE

Chapter 2

Keesokan harinya.

" jangan buat aku emosi." ucap sakura lesu.

" hn." ucap sasuke cool.

" semuanya! ada perubahan jadwal." teriak ketua kelas. Semua siswa pun serempak menulis. Akan tetapi tidak bagi Sasuke, ia hanya menyodorkan selembar kertas dan pulpen tinta hitam pada sakura.

" tulisin yah ?" ucap sasuke sedikit ragu. Sakura mengambil kertas dan pulpen tersebut, lalu mulai menulis.

" arigatoo." ucap sasuke pelan, tapi sakura bisa mendengarnya dan menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan. Sementara ino matanya sudah berkaca-kaca sekarang. Ia terlalu cemburu pada kedekatan Sasuke dan Sakura yang notabene adalah sahabatnya sendiri.

Dua hari kemudian Sasuke tidak masuk sekolah dikarenakan ada hal yang sangat penting yang tidak bisa ia tinggalkan. Ia hanya mengirim surat yang diantarkan oleh supir pribadinya. Sasuke akan izin selama seminggu penuh dan itu berarti sakura tidak akan bertemu sasuke. Dan pada saat-saat seperti ini tiba-tiba sakura merindukan sasuke, Sakura menyadari bahwa jika sasuke itu rasanya tidak menyenangkan.

Kakinya perlahan-lahan melangkah menuju meja guru yang berada di depan kelas. Disambarnya sebuah surat yang ia ketahui sebagai surat kiriman sasuke. Saat ia membaca surat tersebut ia hanya tertegun tak percaya. Ternyata selama ini Sasuke adalah seorang...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Atlit Renang

Sakura tersenyum setengah kaget dengan apa yang ia baca.

' ternyata pantat ayam itu adalah seorang atlit renang. hahahah' batin sakura. Ia hanya menatap kertas itu dan berdo'a.

' semoga kau menang ya sasuke-kun.' batinya lagi. ' hei bodoh kenapa kau jadi memikirkannya? itu menjijikkan' hardik inner sakura.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa, setelah Sasuke pulang perang terjadi disana-sini. Dan seluruh kelas memakluminya.

Seminggu setelah Sasuke pulang, Sakura jatuh sakit. walaupun ibunya sudah melarangnya untuk masuk sekolah tapi ia tetap saja bersikeras memaksakn untuk hadir. Dan disanalah dia dengan kepala yang tertunduk berbantalkan kedua tangannya, dan seorang pria berambut raven duduk dengan santai disampingnya.

" kamu kenapa? tidur terus." ucap sasuke berusaha menutupi rasa cemasnya.

" Sasuke jangan di ganggu, sakura lagi sakit." ino ikut nimbrung, yang sekarang sedang duduk didepan bangku yang di duduki oleh sakura dan sasuke.

" oh, kamu sakit jidat?" kata sasuke melirik sakura. Sakura mengangkat kepalanya.

" hn, makanya jangan ngajak ribut dulu. pusing nih." sakura kembali membenamkan wajahnya.

" hn, yaudah aku diem." sasuke mengganti posisinya menjadi serong menghadap sakura.

" kamu pergi aja sana!" usir sakura.

" aku diem, gak ngejailin kamu." Sasuke menatap sakura.

" Lagi gencatan senjata yaaa! biasanya perang." ucap Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru yang sedang asyik mengobrol dengan ino dibangku depan.

" hn. berisik." ucap sasuke jengah.

Sepanjang hari itu Sasuke diam tak berkutik dan diam disamping sakura.

.

.

.

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Terlihat sekumpulan siswa tengah duduk di bawah pohon bougenville dekat ring basket sekolah mereka. Sepertinya mereka tengah larut dengan percakapan masing-masing. Naruto yang tengah berbicara dengan Hinata, pacarnya. Sedangkan Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru dan Tenten tengah larut dengan percakapan mereka. Sedangkan Sasuke dan Sakura ? mereka tengah larut dalam perseteruan mereka (?)

" Ayam, aku denger kamu itu atlit renang. itu bener ?" ucap sakura sembari menyeruput jus strawberry-nya.

" Hn." ucap sasuke dingin. tetap menjaga image uchiha yang ia sandang.

" berarti kamu kenal dong dengan atlet renang yang namanya Hyuuga Neji dong ?" sakura nyengir kuda.

" apa sih?" sasuke mendeathglare sakura.

" Sasuke sombong." tiba-tiba tenten ikut nimbrung dalam percakapan tersebut.

" Iya nih. si ayam belagu banget, belum sejago Neji aja belagu." Sasuke melirik Sakura dengan tatapan sinis, karena Sakura tahu bahwa Sasuke melihatnya dia langsung angkat bicara.

" Apa ? Rambut lo tuh kaya pantat ayam! gue bosen liat tas lu!" Ucap Sakura menunjuk-nunjuk tas yang sedang digendong Sasuke.

" hn." Ucap Sasuke meremehkan. Sakura mendecih.

" Dasar manusia hn!" Sakura beranjak dari tempatnya duduk lalu melenggang pergi ke kantin. Tanpa ia sadari sedari tadi Ino mendengarkan apa yang mereka bicarakan, terlihat kini mata aquamarine-nya berkaca-kaca. Dan sebuah suara mengagetkannya.

" Ino-chan kamu kenapa ?" suara lembut hinata menyadarkan ino. Tanpa babibu Ino segera melesat pergi menuju toilet yang berada lumayan jauh dari tempat mereka berada sekarang. Sedangkan Hinata langsung mengejar Ino yang berlari dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Sasuke bangkit dari posisinya lalu bergegas pergi menuju kelasnya.

.

.

.

.

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Anak-anak, jadi jumlah maksimum = ukuran maksimum 1 + ukuran maksimum 2" ucap kurenai-sensei dengan semangat yang membara (?)

" Uchiha, kau kedepan kerjakan ini." ujar kurenai menunjuk Sasuke. Sakura terkekeh geli.

" Mana bisa kau mengerjakkannya ? keahlianmu kan didalam air." Sakura setengah berbisik namun masih bisa terdengar oleh Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke meremehkan perkataan Sakura lalu berjalan kedepan kelas untuk mengerjakan soal yang diberikan oleh Kurenai. Sasuke mengerjakannya dengan serius, dia mengerjakann soal itu dengan cara nya sendiri.

" Bagus kau bisa mengerjakannya." Ucap kurenai bangga menepuk pelan bahu Sasuke. Senyum kemenangan tersungging diwajah indahnya.

" Siapa bilang seorang atlet gak bisa mengerjakan yang seperti itu." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada mengejek, dia menepuk pelan bahu Sakura yang tengah menenangkan dirinya sendiri, sebelum berjalan menuju bangkunya.

" Dasar ayam sombong sekalli dia!" Sakura mengepalkan tangannya. Sedangkan Sasuke, ia hanya terkekeh geli mendengar sakura berkata seperti itu.

Bel pun bernbunyi tanja jam pelajaran kedua telah berakhir dan digantikan oleh waktu istirahat. Semua siswa di kelas satu persatu mulai beranjak menuju kantin. Ruangan kelaspun terlihat lengang, hanya ada beberapa siswa yang duduk bercerita dipojok kelas dan ada pula siswa yang sedang mengerjakan PR. Sementara yang lain sedang sibuk dengan aktifitasnya masing-masing, seorang wanita berambut pink malah menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara kedua lengannya. Dan sesekali terdengar dia menggumamkan sesuatu tak jelas. Tanpa ia sadari sepasang Onyx sedari tadi tengah memerhatikannya. Karena bosan, pria tersebut menghampiri Sakura yang sedang meracau tak jelas.

" Hey jidat! " Sasuke menepuk bahu sakura.

" Apa ?" Ucap sakura mendongak, dengan mata setengah terpejam.

" Kita bikin bintang-bintangan, aku bawa kertasnya." Ajak Sasuke.

" Gak ah, lagi pusing." Sakura kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya. Akan tetapi Sasuke menarik-narik ujung lengan seragam Sakura.

" Ayo cepet diajarin." ajak Sasuke lagi, dengan nada sedikit memaksa. Akhirnya Sakura mau, dan saat dia mencoba ternyata salah. Sasuke hanya memukul pelan kepala Sakura.

" Udah ah kesel, salah mulu." ujar Sakura beranjak dari tempatnya duduk. Akan tetapi tangan Sasuke menahannya.

" Belum apa-apa udah nyerah." Akhirnya Sakura mencoba dan berhasil.

Bel pun berbunyi kembali, menandakan jam istirahat telah habis. Sasuke beranjak menuju tempat duduknya dan sakura mulai menyimpan bintang-bintang yang tadi ia buat bersama Sasuke. Tak lama kemudian seorang guru masuk dan mengumukan bahwa hari ini mereka akan mengadakan ulangan. Akan tetapi setiap bangku harus berpasang-pasangan, laki-laki dan perempuan. Dan kebetulan Sakura dipasangkan dengan Sasuke.

ULangan pun dimulai. Keduanya tak ada yang berniat memulai percakapan sampai pada akhirnya Sakura mulai angkat bicara.

" Sas udah blum ?" Ucap Sakura dengan nada berbisik.

" Udah." Sasuke menjawab dengan nada yang super duper dingin.

" Pengen cepet pulang, pengen nonton drama korea." Sakura bergumam, namun cukup keras untukbisa didengar Sasuke.

" Kamu suka ?" Sasuke menoleh pada Sakura.

" Iya aku suka. cowoknya ganteng-ganteng. ceweknya juga cantik-cantik." Mereka larut dalam percakapan errrr mungkin bisa disebut sebagai bisikan-bisikan tentang drama korea kesukaan mereka.

" Aku juga suka sama ceweknya." Ucap Sasuke dingin (lagi)

" Apa ? Kamu suka Korea ?" Sakura terkejut mendengar penuturan Sasuke bahwa dirinya menyukai drama Korea (juga)

" Kaa-san ku kebiasaan, jadi aja suka. Tapi gak fanatik kaya kamu." Ujar Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

" Kamu punya dvd *ucapin salah satu judul drama korea* gak ?" Sakura menarik-narik lengan seragam milik Sasuke. Terdengar Naruto bersiul diseberang sana.

"Asiiiik PDKT nih jidat sama ayam ?" Seketika terdengar seruan 'cieeeeeee' dari seluruh siswa yang ada di dalam kelas.

" Apa enggak ih amit-amit." Ujar Sakura menyangkal tuduhan Naruto lalu melepaskan pegangannya dari lengan baju Sasuke. Sasuke hanya terdiam mendengar jawaban Sakura. Tanpa mereka sadari sedari tadi sepasan iris aquamarine tengah mengamati mereka berdua. Setelah seruan dan ejekan berakhir, Sakura melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka yang sempat terputus tadi.

" pinjem Dvd-nya!" Sakura merengek.

" Bukan punya aku." Sasuke menjawab lagi-lagi dengan nada dinginnya.

" huh dasar!" Sakura beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya...

" Jidat nih." Ucap Sasuke seraya menyodorkan sebuah bungkusan.

" Apaan nih ?" Ujar Sakura penasaran seraya mengambil bungkusan tersebut lalu membukanya.

" Hn." Sasuke beranjak meninggalkan Sakura yang tengah membelalak tak percaya.

" Untukmu." Sasuke berkata sebelum Sakura mendahuluinya.

" Sasuke terimakasih." Sakkura berterimakasih dengan senyuman lebar tersungging diwajah cantiknya.

TBC

A/n :

Holla semuanya ^-^/

adakah yang kangen sama saya ?

#plak plak

Gomen kalo saya telat apdet, tugas saya menumpuk. =_="

#curcol - nangis dipojokan

Gmana fic ini nambah bagus atau nambah jelek ?

( Readers : JELEK !)

# pundung

Oke deh daripada saya ngelantur gaje, akhir kata

R

E

V

I

E

W

P

L

E

A

S

E

Au Revoir ^^/


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING** **: OOC, AU, DIKSI BIASA AJA, EYD BERANTAKAN.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**Don't be stubborn, I've warned you.**

SUMMARY :

Apakah ini karma bagiku ?

Aku yang dulu membencinya.

Perasaan itu perlahan-lahan berubah seiring berjalannya waktu.

Kebersamaan kami selama ini.

Apakah ini cinta ?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer :

Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto

Rival Love © Fine-chan Uchiha (Carmelion Alyssum)

Pairings : Sasuke Uchiha – Sakura Haruno

.

.

.

.

RIVAL LOVE (CHAPTER 3)

Angin berhembus melewati dedadunan kering, menimbulkan irama yang khas. Aroma khas bulan September menguar dari setiap penjuru kota kecil ini. Terlihat semua orang tak luput dari Syal dan Mantel. Tak terkecuali untuk gadis berambut pink ini. Dengan syal berwarna putih gading melilit indah di leher jenjangnya, serta sebuah mantel berwarna serupa membungkus indah tubuhnya yang kedinginan. Hidungnya memerah, tangannya menggenggam erat buku yang (cukup) tebal—menurutnya. Ia berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju halte bus yang berjarak cukup jauh dari ia melirik arloji yang tersimpan rapi didalam saku jaketnya.

"Hhhhh…Ayolah, aku bisa terlambat." Gerutunya, ia menghentak-hentakan kaki jenjangnya pada trotoar yang diinjaknya. Sedikit menyesal karena kemarin ia memutuskan untuk bangun agak sedikit siang.

Sekali lagi ia melirik arlojinya, sudah lima menit berlalu sejak ia sampai di halte bus ini, akan tetapi bus yang ia nanti tak kunjung datang. Ponselnya bergetar, menandakan sebuah e-mail masuk.

From :Ino Pig

Forehead kau dimana? Bel bentar lagi bunyi, ulangan fisika jam pertama.

_Dasar Sakura bodoh!_ Dia merutuki dirinya dalam hati. Tak lama kemudian bus yang ia tunggu-tunggu pun datang. Dia menghela napas lega.

.

.

.

Sakura berlari sepanjang koridor sekolahnya, sudah jelas ia kesiangan. Napasnya memburu, wajahnya memerah. Dia mengehela napas, mempersiapkan dirinya untuk menerima semua kemungkinan yang terjadi saat ia masuk kelas. Ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya memasuki kelasnya, seluruh pasang mata yang ada menatap padanya.

"_Hontoo ni gomenasai_ Sensei, saya telat." Sakura ber-ojigi.

"Sudah kebiasaa—" Perkataan Orochimaru terpotong saat salah seorang muridnya yang lain masuk dengan terengah-engah.

"_Gomenasai sensei." _Pria berambut raven itu membungkukkan badannya di hadapan sang guru.

"Kebiasaan kalian terlambat saat pelajaranku." Kata Orochimaru tenang. "Sekarang, simpan tas kalian lalu berdiri di depan kelas selama pelajaranku. Kalian akan ikut ulangan susulan dengan 20 soal ekstra nanti sepulang sekolah."

"_Ha'i sense_i" Kedua insan tersebut menghela napas berat, lalu mengikuti apa yang diperintahkan oleh senseinya itu. Tanpa mereka sadari, sepasang mata aquamarine menatap mereka dengan tatapan cemburu.

===oOo===

"Hatccciiii!"

"Kamu kenapa sih? Daritadi bersin terus?" Seorang pria berambut raven memandang lekat-lekat gadis disampingnya.

"Hhhhhh….Diam saja _baka!_" Gerutu gadis berambut merah muda itu sembari mengelap hidungnya yang sudah memerah.

"Kayaknya kamu sering banget sakit ya jidat? Jangan-jangan kamu punya penyakit _imunodefisiensi__1 _ya?" Kata Sasuke dengan nada menggoda.

"Sudah kubilang diam saja ayam _baka_!" Sakura memberikan deathglare andalannya pada Sasuke.

"Hn, yasudah." TImpal Sasuke _Innocent._

.

.

.

.

Disudut ruangan itu, seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan mata Aquamarinenya yang tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan bulir-bulir air mata. Isakkannya menggema diseluruh penjuru ruangan itu. Ditundukkannya kepalanya diantara kedua lututnya, tangannya mencengkram erat rok yang ia pakai.

"Bodoh! Kau memang bodoh Yamanaka Ino!" Gumamnya pelan.

Tak seorangpun tahu, bahkan dirinya sendiri pun tidak tahu perasaan apa yang selama ini selalu melingkupi relung hatinya. Perasaan sakit jika melihat Sasuke bersama gadis lain. Perasaan takut—takut akan kehilangan Sasuke. Perasaan benci pada gadis yang bersama Sasuke sekarang. Mungkinkah ia membenci Sakura, sahabatnya sendiri? Tidak mungkin! Ia mengelap air matanya, bangkit dari duduknya. Lalu melenggang pergi dengan sejuta kepedihan yang menghantui dirinya.

===oOo===

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 04.10 waktu setempat. Dan tak lama lagi bel pulang akan berdentang dan mengakhiri acara belajar mengajar disekolah ini. Akan tetapi, tidak bagi Sasuke dan Sakura. Mereka harus mengikuti ulangan susulan Fisika sore ini.

"Aku malas kalau harus ikut ulangan susulan kayak gini. Hatchhiiii!" Sungut Sakura pada Sasuke yang kini tengah berjalan disampingnya.

"Hmmm.." Dengan seenak jidat Sasuke menempelkan punggung tangannya pada dahi Sakura. Sontak wajah Sakura memerah mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu dari Sasuke. Sentuhan Sasuke memberikan sensasi tersendiri baginya. Perasaan bahagia menyeruak dalam dirinya. "Kau demam bodoh!" Lanjut sasuke menyentil dahi Sakura. Sakura hanya bergumam pasrah.

.

.

.

"Waktu kalian untuk mengerjakan soal ini hanya 30 menit, tidak lebih." Terang Orochimaru pada kedua muridnya. Kedua insan itu hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

Irama alam yang khas mulai terdengar, suara khas angin yang bergesekan dengan dedaunan kering menimbulkan alunan musik musim gugur. Suhu diruangan itupun mulai menurun drastis. Memaksa setiap orang yang berada didalamnya untuk lebih merapatkan mantel serta syal yang mereka gunakan.

Suara goresan pensil yang mendominasi serta Symphoni alam yang berdendang lembut diluar menjadi sebuah harmoni yang indah sore ini.

"Waktu kalian 5 menit lagi." Ucap Orochimaru dingin, mengalahkan dinginnya suhu saat ini.

"_Sensei._" Pria yang dipanngil _sensei_ itu menoleh.

"Simpan disana." Jawabnya dingin seraya menunjuk tumpukan kertas yang disimpan rapi diatas meja guru. Tak lama kemudian gadis bermata Emerald mengikuti apa yang dilakukan pria berambut raven itu yaitu menyimpan lembar jawabannya diatas meja guru. Lalu mereka berdua melenggang pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Hatcchiii!" Suara bersin gadis bermata Emerald menggema disepanjang koridor sekolah, membuan pria disampingnya mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kuantar kau pulang. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu pulang dengan keadaan seperti ini." Kata Sasuke. "Hidungmu sudah memerah, pasti kau kedinginan jidat." Tambahnya dengan nada mengejek.

Sakura hanya memberikan deathglare andalannya pada Sasuke. Tiba-tiba Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura lalu memasukkannya kedalam saku mantelnya, tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Sakura. Wajah Sakura memanas, jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang, ia takut kalau-kalau _sternum _miliknya mengalami _fracture__2_. Keringat dingin mengalir deras ditengkuk dan pelipisnya. Ia tak berani menatap Onyx milik Sasuke.

Keheningan yang menyelusup diantara kedua insan muda yang kini tengah berjalan beriringan, ditemani dengan symphoni alam yang mengalun merdu ditengah kota kelahiran mereka. Semburat orange yang sedari tadi menghiasi cakrawala mulai berganti dengan warna biru kehitaman. Membentuk sebuah gradasi yang indah dan mempunyai nilai estetika yang tinggi.

Mereka masih berjalan dalam keheningan, sepertinya tak ada yang berniat untuk memulai sebuah percakapan yang berarti. Sasuke masih menggenggam tangan Sakura dengan wajah _stoic_ yang ia miliki, ia mencoba menyembunyikan perasaan aneh yang kini tengah menghangatkan seluruh tubuhnya.

"Sepertinya sampai disini saja kau mengantarku." Ucap sakura tanpa menoleh sedikitpun lawan bicaranya. "Rumahku tak jauh dari sini, setelah belokan itu."

"Hn, kau yakin hanya sampai sini saja?" Kata Sasuke. Ia enggan melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Sakura.

"Tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku. Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Sakura masih memepertahankan pandangannya lurus kedepan.

"Jika itu yang kau mau, aku tidak bisa melarang." Sedikit tidak rela Sasuke melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"Terimakasih sudah mengantarku." Kata Sakura masih tak berani menatap mata Onyx milik Sasuke.

"Hn, sama-sama." Balas Sasuke.

Dia belum beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, menatap punggung Sakura yang kian lama semakin menjauh. Hingga pada akhirnya sosok itupun menghilang dibalik tikungan. Ia menghela napas berat lalu berjalan menuju kediamannya.

Sementara itu disisi lain. Sakura berjalan dengan sejuta opini melekat disetiap sel otaknya. Dia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang hari ini Sasuke lakukan padanya serta perasaan yang melingkupi dirinya ketika ia berdekatan dan bersentuhan dengan pria bermata Onyx tersebut. Seakan-akan setiap lapisan _integument__3_-nya sensitive terhadap sentuhan yang diberikan oleh pria itu. Ada sensasi aneh yang menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya tatkala pria itu menggenggam tangannya. Dan (sedikit) perasaan tidak suka jika pria itu berdekatan dengan gadis lain. Semua ini membuatnya pusing. Apalagi dengan perlakuan Sasuke yang ramah—cukup ramah—sangat ramah.

Pada saat angin berhembus menerpa wajahnya membuat rambut merah mudanya sedikit berkibar (?), sebuah pertanyaan muncul didalam otaknya.

_Apakah aku mencintainya….?_

===oOo===

Keesokan harinya….

130 derajat Celcius, temperature yang cukup dingin untuk membuat setiap orang enggan beraktivitas. Suhu yang dingin serta suasana basah dan berawan yang diciptakan musim gugur membuat semua orang ingin bermalas-malasan dirumah dan enggan beraktivitas. Ditambah lagi hembusan angin musim gugur yang memaksa setiap orang memakai pakaian yang cukup tebal untuk melindungi dirinya dari terpaan angin.

Gadis itu—gadis berambut pink sebahu tengah menatap nanar pria bermata Onyx yang kini tengah menantinya didepan pintu rumahnya, dengan sebuah sepeda terparkir dibelakangnya.

"Ayo berangkat bareng." Ajak Sasuke.

"Kau ini ada-ada aja ayam." Jawabnya mencoba bersikap menantang.

"Hn. Ayo balapan kalo gitu." Sasuke menyeringai.

"Boleh. Aku pasti menang." Sakura balas menyeringai.

"Yakin Sekali menang." Sasuke meremehkan.

"Pasti." Sakura mengangkat jempolnya.

.

.

.

.

Saturday, 13.00 am

"Inooooooo!" teriak Sakura. Terlihat Ino tengah menulis sesuatu pada secarik kertas dan sesekali ia tersenyum. Membuatnya penasaran.

" Lagi nulis apa?" Sakura merebut paksa secarik kertas yang sedang Ino pegang itu.

"Jangaaaaan!" Ino mencoba merebut kembali kertas itu akan tetapi. Terlambat. Sakura sudah terlanjur membaca membaca tulisannya. Mata Sakura membulat, wajahnya pucat, keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisnya. Kertas itu terlepas dari genggamannya.

Aku yakin 100% Ino-chan pasti menyukai Sasuke-kun

Soalnya Ino-chan kan bilang padaku kemarin, kalau saat Ino-chan berdekatan sama Sasuke-kun, jantung Ino-chan selalu berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya :D terus kalo Ino-chan ngeliat Sasuke-kun sama gadis lain Ino-chan cemburu. Itu semua berarti Ino-chan menyukai Sasuke-kun. : )

_I—Ino menyukai Sasuke ? Jantung berdetak, cemburu. Be—Berarti aku juga… _

_Menyukai Sasuke-kun…._

Keringat dingin mengalir deras di tengkuknya. Otaknya berpikir lebih cepat, lau ia melakukan hal yang tak terduga hari itu.

"Ino, ternyata kamu menyukai si ayam bodoh itu." Sakura tersenyum "Kenapa kamu gak bilang-bilang sama aku? Mungkin aja aku bisa bantu." Sakura menyentuh bahu sahabatnya itu.

"Hah? Kamu beneran mau bantu aku?" Aquamarinenya berbinar.

"Mungkin." Sakura mengangkat bahunya sembari tersenyum. Ino langsung memeluk Sakura.

"Makasih ya jidat." Ino menghapus semua pemikiran tentang Sakura didalam setiap sel otaknya. Ternyata asumsinya selama ini salah—bahwa Sakura akan menjadi musuhnya.

Ino tersenyum senang, sementara Sakura tersenyum miris.

===oOo===

Sungguh Sakura tidak menyangka bahwa Ino—sahabatnya sendiri menyukai Sasuke—pria yang disukainya. Setelah mendengar curhatan Ino siang tadi, Sakura berpikir bahwa ia hanya mempunyai 2 pilihan; menjadi pacar Sasuke dan membuat hati Ino hancur; atau membiarkan Ino menjadi pacar Sasuke dan tetap bersahabat dengannya akan tetapi hatinya yang hancur.

Suara ketukan pintu seketika membuyarkan seluruh imajinasinya.

"Sakura, ibu membawakan makan malam untukmu."

"Masuk saja bu, tidak dikunci kok." Jawab Sakura.

"Ini makan malammu, habiskan ya." Sakura tersenyum tipis.

"Kau kenapa? Ada masalah?" Tanya ibu Sakura. Sakura hanya menggeleng. Akan tetapi, sebelum ibunya keluar ia mendengar ibunya bergumam.

"Kalau ibu menjadi dirimu, ibu pasti akan memilih sahabat daripada laki-laki yang ibu suka."

BLAM…

Dan daun pintu itupun tertutup, meninggalkan satu kalimat yang membuat Sakura memantapkan pilihannya, bahwa ia akan memilih sahabatnya daripada laki-laki yang disukainya.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya ia terbangun dengan perasaan yang (sedikit) lega. Ia memakai seragamnya, tak lupa dengan mantel serta syal miliknya. IA hanya sarapan dengan segelas susu dan sepotong sandwich. Ia berpamitan lalu memulai perjalanannya menuju sekolah. Ia berangkat pagi sekali, sebelum fajar menyingsing. Dia berjalan lambat-lambat, sedikit demi sedikit warna keemasan mulai terlihat dilangit. Kota yang semula beristirahat mulai bangun dan menampakan kehidupannya—jalanan mulai ramai oleh penduduk yang berangkat bekerja maupun yang akan berangkat sekolah.

Gerbang sekolah sudah didepan mata, belum terlalu ramai. Sakura melangkahkan kakinya memasuki lingkungan sekolah. Ia melihat Sasuke berjalan dihadapannya. Tapi ia akan bersikap tak acuh pada Sasuke hari ini. Ia tidak mengetahui bahwa hari ini akan menjadi hari yang menentukan kehidupannya selanjutnya.

"_Ohayou." _ Sapa Ino pada Sakura didalam kelas.

"_Ohayou." _ Sakura menjawab sapaan Ino padanya.

Dan disanalah mereka bertiga…

"Sakura…" Panggil Sasuke.

"Apa?" Jawab Sakura sama sekali tidak menoleh pada lawan bicaranya

"Aku menyukaimu. Kamu mau jadi pacarku?" Ucap Sasuke datar, mata Ino membulat. Sakura mempertahankan ekspresinya.

"Aku tidak bisa." Jawabnya datar.

"Hn." Sasuke beranjak dari kursinya lalu bergegas pergi entah kemana tujuannya. Ino yang masih dalam keadaan setengah kaget, berlari keluar ruangan dengan air mata membasahi pipinya.

Sementara itu Sakura yang tengah sendirian didalam kelas, menangis dalam diam. _Sebenarnya aku ingin menjadi pacarmu bodoh._ Batinnya dalam hati.

===oOo===

Hari demi hari dilewati Sakura dengan Ino yang memusuhinya serta Sasuke yang mengacuhkannya. Selama itu ia lebih sering menyendiri dan jarang tersenyum. Sebesar itukah rasa sakit yang dirasakan Sakura? SEtaunya INo tidak pernah menyetujuinya berpacaran dengan Sasuke. Sampai pada suatu hari Ino mengajak Sakura untuk berbicara dan itu membuatnya sedikit tercengang.

"Aku setuju kau pacaran dengan Sasuke." Ucap Ino _to the point._

"Hmmm…" Sakura bergumam.

_._

_._

_._

_._

TBC

A/n :

1 Penyakit tidak mempunyai kekebalan tubuh.

2 Patah/retak tulang

3 Kulit dan Aparatusnya

Maafkan saya karena fic ini jadi gaje -,- #ojigi

Saya juga gak tau kenapa fic ini jadi melenceng kayak gini.

Sekali lagi maafkan saya =,,,=v

Saya juga menerima masukan untuk ending cerita ini. Bisa contact via PM, Facebook, atau Review. Jujur saya juga bingung endingnya ini mau jadi gimana -,,- #gubrak

Kalo ada yang ngerasa gak puas sama cerita ini (EYD,TYPO,DIKSINYA YANG BIASA AJA) saya mohon maaf. Karena saya masih amatiran dan sedang dalam proses belajar. Jadi mohon di maklumi saja -…-

Dan satu lagi, terimakasih banyak bagi yang sudah bersedia untuk membaca fic saya :D

Daripada saya banyak bacot gak jelas, akhir kata:

**REVIEW OR CONCRIT PLEASE (lebih diutamakan concrit)**

Sign.

Fine-chan Uchiha (Carmelion Alyssum)


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING** **: OOC, OC, AU, DIKSI BIASA AJA, EYD BERANTAKAN.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**Don't be stubborn, I've warned you.**

SUMMARY :

Apakah ini karma bagiku ?

Aku yang dulu membencinya.

Perasaan itu perlahan-lahan berubah seiring berjalannya waktu.

Kebersamaan kami selama ini.

Apakah ini cinta ?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer :

Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto

Rival Love © Fine-chan Uchiha (Carmelion Alyssum)

Pairings : Sasuke Uchiha – Sakura Haruno

.

.

.

.

A chain of short story about their distance.

Saat kesetiaan diuji dan semua harapan seolah sirna.

RIVAL LOVE (Chapter 4)

SAKURA POV

Andai Ino mengatakan lebih awal bahwa dia setuju Aku bersama Sasuke, mungkin semuanya gak akan kayak gini. Mungkin gak akan butuh pengorbanan banyak orang. Semuanya terlambat…..

Sudah satu tahun lamanya waktu berlalu. Akan tetapi, memory akan kejadian tahun lalu masih terasa segar dalam otakku. Ingin sekali rasanya aku mengenyahkan semua perasaan yang selama ini membelenggu. Aku sudah berusaha keras untuk melupakannya, mencoba menghilangkan semua memory tentangnya. Akan tetapi, hati kecilku selalu menjerit tidak rela saat aku akan membuang semua barang pemberiannya.

Dia pergi begitu saja tanpa memberitahuku. Dulu, biasanya ia selalu memberitahuku jika ia akan pergi keluar kota untuk mengikuti kompetisi renang. Dia selalu memintaku berdo'a untuknya, dan dengan senang hati aku selalu mendo'akannya. Sekarang, jangankan memnta do'a memberiku informasi dimana ia berada saja sekarang rasanya itu sangat mustahil. Dia memutuskan kontak secara sepihak. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa menghubunginya.

Dasar Sasuke bodoh….

Terkadang, aku sedikit menyesal dengan keputusanku tahun lalu. Menolak Sasuke mentah-mentah. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Aku menatap kosong pemandangan yang tersaji dihadapanku.

"Sampai kapan kau akan bengong seperti itu?" Suara baritone seorang pria membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Hmmm… Aku tak tau." Ucapku tak acuh.

"Sepertinya kau sangat menyukai tempat ini. Terlebih lagi jika musim semi seperti saat ini." Pria itu berkata, memandang 3600 keadaan sekitarnya.

"Aku suka musim semi. Semuanya terbangun kembali." Aku tersenyum tipis. Sedangkan Yuuji hanya tersenyum, mengelus rambutku pelan.

"Aku mau pulang." Ucapku datar, bangkit dari tempatku duduk tadi.

Sejujurnya, aku tidak mempunyai perasaan apapun pada Yuuji. Aku berpacaran dengannya akan tetapi aku tidak mencintainya. Aku hanya menjadikannya pelampiasan agar aku bisa melupakan Sasuke. Akan tetapi semua rencanaku bertentangan dengan apa yang tertulis dalam suratan takdir. Bukannya melupakannya, akan tetapi aku malah semakin mencintainya. Aku menginginkannya berada disisinya saat itu akan tetapi aku tidak ingin melukai perasaan Ino. Sungguh, aku merindukannya saat ini. Aku membenci jarak yang memisahkan aku dan Sasuke, aku sungguh membencinya!

"Kuantar." Ucap Yuuji padaku.

"Tidak usah." Aku mencoba menolaknya dengan sehalus menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Kau kelihatan berbeda belakangan ini. Ada apa?" Terdengar sepercik rasa khawatir di dalamnya.

"Aku rasa, hubungan kita cukup sampai disini saja." Ucapku _to the point_. Ia menghampiriku.

"Kenapa?" Dia berada dihadapanku sekarang.

"Aku hanya ingin sendiri saat ini." Ucapku dengan wajah datar.

"Kurasa itu bukanlah sebuah alasan." Ujarnya menatap iris emerald dihadapannya.

"Maafkan aku. Selamat tinggal." Kataku, langsung melesat pergi menjauhinya.

**===oOo===**

Semenjak Sasuke pergi—entah kemana. Aku dan orang tuaku memutuskan pindah ke salah satu kota yang berada di Hokkaido. Dan sekarang aku mengenyam pendidikan di salah satu Akademi Perawat yang cukup terkenal di kota ini. Ponselku bergetar pertanda ada sebuah e-mail masuk.

From:Ten-ten

Besok jangan lupa bawa buku anatomi yang kemarin ku pinjam :)

Aku hanya terdiam lalu membalas e-mail darinya.

To : Ten-ten

Oke.

Aku memandang kosong jendela kamarku. Menatap awan hitam yang berarak mendekatiku. Kurasa sebentar lagi hujan akan turun. Dan dugaanku benar. Tak lama kemudian tetes-tetes air hujan mulai membasahi permukaan bumi. Aku menyukai hujan, aku menyukai bau tanah yang menguar saat tetesan air hujan membasahinya, aku menyukai saat tetesan air itu mengetuk-ngetuk atap rumahku seolah-olah mengajakku untuk bermain bersamanya. Tiba-tiba ponselku bergetar untuk yang kedua kalinya.

From :Sai

Hai sakura, bagaimana kabarmu? Sudah setahun lamanya ya kita tidak pernah bertemu :)

Sai, salah satu temanku saat duduk dibangku SMA, pria berambut hitam klimis serta bermata onyx mirip dengan err—Sasuke. Hatiku sedikit miris tatkala menyebut namanya. Berteman dekat denganku, dan wajahnya tak pernah luput dari senyum. Aku tersenyum tipis lalu mulai mengeti balasan.

To : Sai

Hai juga sai. Aku baik-baik saja :D bagaimana denganmu?

Iya, sudah setahun lamanya kita tidak pernah bertemu ya. Aku jadi kangen sma. :D

Lalu kupencet tombol _send_. Aku tersenyum setelahnya. Tak terasa hujan sudah mulai reda. Awan hitam yang sedari tadi menemani, mulai berganti menjadi langit biru cerah dengan sinar keemasan matahari yang menemaninya. Ponselku bergetar.

From : Sai

Syukurlah jika kau baik-baik saja :) aku disini baik-baik saja.

Memangnya kau saja.

Begitulah tulisnya. Aku terkekeh pelan lalu mulai membalas e-mail darinya. Sepanjang sore itu kuhabiskan waktuku untuk bere-mail ria. Sampai pada akhirnya e-mail darinya membuatku tercengang.

From : Sai

Sakura, sebenarnya aku menyukaimu. AKu menyukaimu sejak SMA. Dulu aku tidak berani menyatakkannya padamu karena aku tau kau menyukai kau mau menjadi pacarku? :)

Aku terdiam sejenak, memikirkan jawaban apa yang akan kuberikan padanya. Aku masih sangat mencintai Sasuke, akan tetapi disisi lain aku ingin melupakannya. Sampai pada akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk _move on._

To : Sai

Hmmm… iya, aku mau :)

Tulisku tanpa tersenyum sedikitpun. Tak ada perasaan yang hinggap tatkala ia menyatakan cintanya padanya padaku. Kuputuskan untuk menyalakan laptopku dan mulai menyetel musik. Dari ribuan music yang tersimpan rapih didalam harddisk-ku, kuputuskan untuk mendengarkan _first love _milik Utada hikaru. Sekarang, lagu itu mengalun merdu di ruangan ini.

Tanpa kusadari air mata sudah membasahi pipiku….

===oOo===

Sudah sebulan lamanya aku berhubungan dengan Sai, tanpa ada rasa cinta sedikitpun. Aku tau ini salah dan harus segera menyadarinya, bahwa aku terjebak dalam permainanku sendiri. Aku ingin memutuskan benang transparan yang kini tengah mengikatku dengan sai. Akan tetapi, itu tidak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Sai sangat betah bersamaku, dan aku tidak tega untuk memutuskannya sekarang. Sungguh, aku tidak ingin dia terluka. Dan baru aku sadari, bahwa aku

Membohongi diriku sendiri…..

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

A/n:

Perasaan ini fanfic jadi nambah gaje ceritanya.

Udah pendek gaje pula. TAT

Tadinya saya mau buat chapter ini panjang, akan tetapi idenya putus ditengah jalan. Jadinya kayak gini deh.

Sekedar pemberitahuan, kemungkinan di chapter depan fic ini bakalan ending. Tapi itu masih kemungkinan dan belum pasti.

Oke, daripada saya kebanyakan bacot saya akhiri saja dengan

**REVIEW OR CONCRIT PLEASE (LEBIH DIUTAMAKAN CONCRIT)**

Terimakasih sudah membaca….

Sign.

Fine-chan Uchiha (Carmelion Alyssum)


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNING** **: OOC, OC, AU, DIKSI BIASA AJA, EYD BERANTAKAN.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**Don't be stubborn, I've warned you.**

SUMMARY :

Sampai kapan kisah ini akan berakhir?

Apakah akan terus menerus seperti ini?

Terjebak dalam sebuah kisah cinta yang penuh penyesalan serta pengkhianatan didalamnya…

Dengan jarak sebagai pembatasnya….

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer :

Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto

Rival Love © Fine-chan Uchiha (Carmelion Alyssum)

Pairings : Sasuke Uchiha – Sakura Haruno

.

.

.

.

A chain of short story about their distance.

.

RIVAL LOVE (Chapter 5)

From: Ino Pig

Sak, minggu depan SMA kita bakalan ngadain reunian. Gue, lo, Sai, Sasuke, sama yang lainnya yang diangkat jadi panitia. Besok siang panitia disuruh ke sekolah.

"Hhhhhh…" Sakura bergumam tak jelas. Dalam hati Sakura merutuki seseorang yang telah mengangkatnya menjadi panitia. Dengan cekatan ia mulai mengetik balasan e-mail Ino.

To: Ino Pig

Ok…

Balasnya singkat. Lalu ia menghempaskan tubuhnya keatas ranjangnya yang empuk. Di pandanginya langit-langit kamarnya dengan pandangan kosong, ia terhanyut dengan semua imajinasinya akan esok hari.

_Apakah Sasuke akan datang besok?_

_Apakah sikapnya akan tetap seperti dulu. Mengacuhkanku?_

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut berputar-putar dibenaknya. Apakah takdir akan memepermainkannya lagi ? Entahlah, ia sendiri pun tidak tahu jawabannya. Hingga akhirnya ia terlelap masuk kedalam ketenangan yang bersahaja.

===oOo===

Keesokan harinya Sakura terbangun dengan perasaan tidak nyaman. Pertanyaan semalam yang belum sempat terjawab masih berputar-putar di benaknya. Wajah rupawan Sasuke selalu menghantuinya. Sungguh, ia takut jika harus dihadapkan dengan Sasuke. Ia takut—sangat takut menghadapi kenyataan yang ada; bahwa beberapa jam lagi ia akan berada di satu tempat yang sama dengan orang-orang yang terlibat dalam seluk beluk kisah cintanya.

3 jam kemudian….

Sakura memutuskan untuk menaiki kereta menuju ke sekolah lamanya. Dengan earphone yang terpajang manis ditelinganya ia memulai perjalanannya. Sepanjang perjalanan ia hanya terdiam, terpaku pada musik yang kini tengah berdendang.

Sekolah lama Sakura terletak disebelah stasiun kereta api tempatnya datang tadi, hanya membutuhkan waktu 5 menit untuk mencapai sekolahnya, jadi ia memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki. Sunyi senyap keadaan disekelilingnya, ia masih terpaku pada musik yang masih mengalun merdu di telinganya, sampai pada akhirnya gerbang sekolah lama Sakura sudah terlihat di depan mata. Terlihat seseorang melambaikan tangan padanya, mengajaknya untuk bergegas mendekati mereka, disebelahnya ada seorang pria berambut hitam klimis yang tersenyum padanya, dan mata Sakura terbelalak saat melihat siapa yang ada di sebelah pacarnya; Mata setajam elang dan sehitam batu onyx; rambut ravennya yang senantiasa mencuat bak pantat ayam; tubuh tingginya yang tegap; serta ekspresinya yang selalu dingin.. Akan tetapi Sakura malah memperlambat langkahnya iris emeraldnya masih terfokus pada iris onyx dihadapannya begitupun dengan onyx yang dipandangnya, masih setia menatap emerald yang memandangnya. Sampai pada akhirnya suara Ino menghentikan moment-moment indah tersebut.

"Sakii cepetan! Yang lain udah nunggu tuh." Ino melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Sakura pun mempercepat langkahnya.

SAKURA POV

Ino melambaikan tangannya padaku, aku mulai mempercepat langkahku. Ino dan Sai sudah melenggang pergi masuk kedalam gedung sekolah. Sedangkan Sasuke, ia malah berdiri mematung di gerbang, aku melewatinya tanpa mengucapkan permisi. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju gedung sekolah, aku tahu bahwa Sasuke tengah mengikutiku. Kami berjalan dalam diam, hanya terdengar suara langkah kaki kami berdua di sepanjang koridor. Ruangan yang kami tuju hanya tiggal beberapa langkah lagi sampai pada akhirnya tangan Sasuke menarik tanganku—membawaku menjauh.

Tubuhku serasa membeku, aku menyukai sensasi yang menjalar diseluruh tubuhku saat kulit kami bersentuhan. Bisa kurasakan wajahku memanas serta detak jantungku yang tak karuan. Ia masih menyeretku entah kemana, sampai pada akhirnya langkah kakinya terhenti didepan sebuah ruangan. Dia menyeretku masuk, aku terhenyak ruangan ini? Ya tuhan ini tidak mungkin.

Belum sempat aku tersadar, tiba-tiba aku merasakan seseorang memelukku. Oh Tuhan, apalagi ini? Sampai pada akhirnya aku tersadar bahwa Sasuke memelukku. APA? SASUKE MEMELUKKU! Aku mencoba berontak akan tetapi ia malah semakin mempererat pelukkannya.

"Biarkan seperti ini, beberapa menit saja." Suaranya menghentikanku. Aku menikmati pelukkan hangatnya sampai pada akhirnya aku balas memeluknya, menyandarkan kepalaku pada dada bidangnya.

"Kenapa kau pergi begitu saja tanpa memberitahuku?" Aku menengadah menatap wajahnya sembari mengerucutkan bibirku.

"Hn. Masih sama seperti dulu ternyata. Preman _childish_ yang manja." Jawabnya, seringai jahil mulai menghiasi wajahnya.

"Hahahaha…Gak lucu." Ucapku memukul punggungnya.

"Awww… Sakit tau." Ucapnya malah memelukku lebih erat.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku." Mencoba melepaskan pelukkannya.

"Kenapa kau menolakku waktu itu?" Dia balik bertanya.

"Kenapa malah jadi balik nanya?" Ujarku sarkastik.

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku." Dia menundukkan kepalanya, menatapku dalam.

"Aku tidak ingin menyakiti perasaan Ino. Dia sahabatku. Bagiku, Sahabat adalah separuh hidupku." Ucapku setengah berbisik padanya, kutundukkan kepalaku. Sebisa mungkin kuhindari kontak mata dengannya.

"Tapi kau menyakitiku…" Sasuke mempererat pelukkannya.

"Kau tidak tahu seperti apa rasanya, berada diantara dua pilihan yang sulit." Kuberanikan untuk menatap matanya yang indah.

"Aku mencintaimu Sakura." Akunya lemah, ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Mempersempit jarak antara kami berdua.

"_Choosing what's right even it means losing my life. I love you too Sasuke-kun." _ Aku memejamkan mataku, bisa kurasakan bibir Sasuke menempel pada bibirku dia melumatnya pelan.

Tiba-tiba suara pintu yang dibuka secara paksa mengagetkan kami berdua. Sontak kami melepaskan pelukkan kami berdua, dan betapa kagetnya aku ternyata Sailah yang mendobrak pintu tersebut. Mukanya memerah, terlihat semburat kekecewaan didalam matanya. Tanpa basa-basi, ia langsung menerjang Sasuke.

BUAGH…

Satu pukulan telak mengarah tepat pada pipi tirusnya. Dengan panik, aku langsung berlari menghampiri mereka berdua mencoba melerai mereka. Bisa kurasakan seseorang menampar pipiku, dan aku tahu itu Sai. Sasuke mencoba bangkit, akan tetapi aku menahannya. Setitik air mata mengalir di pipiku.

"Kau boleh menamparku sesuka hatimu. Sekarang kau tahu kan bagaimana rasanya melihat orang yang kau cintai bersama orang lain? Dulu, kupikir aku mencintaimu dan benar-benar melupakan Sasuke-kun, akan tetapi ketika melihatmu berciuman dengan Ino di taman aku sadar bahwa aku salah. Aku sama sekali tidak mencintaimu Sai." Air mataku terus mengalir. Sai hanya tertegun wajahnya pucat pasi, sementara Ino yang baru saja sampai dan mendengar perkataanku tadi langsung berubah pucat. Seperti seorang pencuri yang tertangkap basah tengah mencuri emas.

"Sakura, aku bisa jelaskan itu…" Ucap Ino mulai mendekatiku secara perlahan.

FLASHBACK

Kulangkahkan kakiku disepanjang taman yang terletak tak jauh dari rumahku. Disaat aku jenuh, berjalan-jalan ditaman dan mencari udara segar adalah cara yang ampuh untuk mengusir kejenuhan. Awalnya aku merasa tenang berjalan-jalan di taman ini, sampai pada akhirnya ada sesuatu yang mengusikku. Aku melihat seorang wanita berambut pirang yang kuyakini sebagai Ino—sahabatku tengah duduk diatas bangku taman. Dan seorang pria berambut hitam klimis duduk disebelahnya.

Dirasuki rasa penasaran, aku memutuskan untuk bersembunyi di belakang pohon terdekat dan mulai menguping apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan sekarang. Tak ada percakapan yang berarti diantara mereka berdua.

"Aku mencintaimu Ino." Tubuhku menegang ketika mendengar apa yang Sai ucapkan.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Sakura?" Tanya Ino.

"Aku tak peduli padanya. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah Kau. Kau yang kuinginkan sekarang. Bukan gadis berambut aneh itu." Jawab Sai. Aku bisa merasakan bahwa Ino tersenyum penuh kemenangan sekarang.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Sai." Jawab Ino. Aku mencoba mengintip apa yang sedang mereka lakukan sekarang, dan itu sanggup membuat jantungku berhenti berdetak. MEREKA BERCIUMAN. Mataku terasa panas sekarang, kuputuskan untuk pergi saja dari tempat itu. Dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya

Sahabatku mengkhianatiku…

END OF FLASHBACK

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot menjelaskannya padaku nona Yamanaka. Kau memang segalanya. Pintar, cantik, dipuja banyak pria. Sangat berbanding jauh denganku yang berada di strata paling bawah." Ucapku dingin.

"Kumohon Sakura, dengarkan penjelasanku dulu." Ino memohon padaku, akan tetapi aku mengacuhkannya.

"Ayo Sasuke-kun kita ke UKS." Ucapku membantu Sasuke untuk berdiri.

"Oh ya, dan satu lagi. Sai, kita putus." Ucapku mantap. Lalu akupun mulai melenggang pergi dari ruangan itu.

===oOo===

Dan dimulai dari sinilah lembaran baru kehidupanku dimulai. Semenjak kejadian dua hari yang lalu hubunganku dengan Ino dan Sai mulai merenggang. Sementara itu, aku dan Sasuke-kun sudah resmi berpacaran. Dia selalu mengajakku saat ia sedang berlatih untuk turnamen bulan depan.

Dan disinilah aku, berada bersama alumnus SMA yang lain. Bersama-sama saling melepas rindu. Tiba-tiba ponselku bergetar.

From: Sasuke-kun

Bisakah kau kesini sebentar?

Aku tersenyum membaca e-mailnya, lalu mulai mengetik balasan.

To: Sasuke-kun

Memangnya Sasuke-kun ada dimana?

Ponselku bergetar.

From:Sasuke-kun

xii-d

Tanpa banyak bicara, akupun bergegas pergi menuju lantai 3 dimana kelas XII-D berada. Tempat yang kutuju sudah berada didepan mata, kupercepat langkah kakiku. Tanpa basa-basi, kubuka pintu kayu yang kokoh itu. Bisa kulihat tubuh Sasuke yang membelakangiku menghadap kearah pemandangan yang terhampar luas diluar dari balik jendela.

"Sasuke-kun ada apa?" Aku mulai menghampirinya. Lalu berdiri disampingnya.

"Hmmmm…" Keheningan melingkupi kami berdua. Membuat suasana menjadi canggung.

"Sakura.." Panggil Sasuke. Aku memandangnya sambil tersenyum.

"Dulu, disini, ditempat ini… aku menyatakan cintaku dan kau menolakku…" Sasuke tersenyum manis kearahku.

"Dua hari yang lalu, disini, ditempat ini… untuk yang kedua kalinya aku menyatakan cintaku dan kau menerimanya." Sekarang, ia menggenggam tanganku dan mengecupnya lembut.

"Dan sekarang, disini, ditempat ini… aku memintamu menjadi istriku." Mataku membelalak, tidak percaya dengan apa yang Sasuke katakan tadi.

"_Will you marry me Sakura?" _Sasuke menatapku lembut, sinar harapan terpancar jelas dari matanya yang indah. Aku tersenyum manis padanya.

"_Of course I will Sasuke-kun." _ Sasuke memasangkan sebuah cincin yang indah di jari manisku lalu memelukku erat, tak lama kemudian dia menciumku lembut.

_Dan sekarang aku sadar, bahwa pengorbanan yang aku lakukan selama ini tidak berakhir sia-sia…._

END OF SAKURA POV

Dan mereka pun hidup bahagia selamanya…

~THE END~

Special Thanks:

**Beby-chan, Fiyui Chan, Minamoto Sayaka ga login, Naomi-azurania, Liska-chan Uchiha Yuka, Maya, Sakura Lovers, Blueberry, Lucky, Kikyo uchiharuno, SSL, **

A/N:

Alhamdulillah akhirnya ni fanfic kelar juga XD *menghirup napas lega

Okeh, apakah para readers sekalian puas dengan chap ini? *READERS: ENGGA!

Jujur ya, saya rasa ini chapter gak ada romantis-romantisnya sama sekali ==''a

Nambah gaje pula. Oiya, ini fanfic saya buatkan khusus buat temen saya yang ntar bulan Januari ultah XD *READERS:MASIH LAMA WOY! │AUTHOR:BIARIN AJE XP* Moga-moga akhirnya happy ending ya nek XDDD *ditampol

Okedeh, daripada saya banyak bacot

**REVIEW OR CONCRIT PLEASE (lebih diutamakan concrit)**

Terimakasih sudah membaca…

Sign.

Fine-chan Uchiha (Carmelion Alyssum)

301211.


End file.
